Alt-Text
] Alt-text is the extra text found on most pages by either leaving your mouse over the image or clicking the comic on some mobile browsers. Also called Mouseover or Hover Text. The jokey nature of the alt-text didn't start until mid-chapter 2, and it often stopped during darker scenes. But as of March 2018, alt text has been edited into chapter's 1 and 2 for the most part yet some pages of darker moments still possess no text and instead have the page number. However, there are some inconsistencies to that, most of those text absent pages happening when The Purple One appears, yet there have been exceptions and the text has been edited multiple times. Chapter 1 All used to be purely descriptive, following a "Chapter x - Page y" or "Interstitial z" template. They began at page one, right after the cover page. * Page 1: "bbzzzzzzzzzz" 'That refers to the sound of the speaker turning on. * Page 2: '"It begineth" ' * Page 3: '"Okay but if you get attacked please be sure to film it" * Page 4: "Gotta make sure Sally didn't mess up her hair" 'This text was made referring to the mirror Sylvia holds, that most readers believed to be a smartphone, yet cell phones don't exist in the world of this comic. * Page 5: '"Just good life advice in general" 'referring to the speakers telling girls to be transformed and ready. * Page 6: '"They don't have to say it out loud but it's important nonetheless" 'when saying their magical names as they transform. * Page 7: '"Cue approrpiate eurobeat remix" 'transformation sequence music. * Page 8: '"Toghether, they are... the Dork Squad" * Page 9: "Something's about to happen, and Sylvia's going to be in the middle of it dangit" * Page 10: "welcome to the purple zone" ' * Page 11: '"Sally, meanwhile, can sense if any monsters are on fire. She says not quite yet." * Page 12: "Oh no, They're after the veggies! We need those!" 'refering to the monsters near the vegan sandwich place. * Page 13: '"Fry that Eye Guy" * Page 14: "Time to grinf some EXP" * Page 15: "Leggy" * Page 16: "You know she's okay because she has a spiral on her thumb" * Page 17: "der der der der" '''Alchemical Aether said in the las panels "Maybe if I wasn't the strongest one, and also the-- '''LEA. DER." Continuing her last syablelike an echo. * Page 18: "This one just wants to be friends" * Page 19: " 'Sup. " * Page 20: "cue Sandstorm by Darude" * page 21: "Hey, don't ruin their carefully placed dirt!! >:(" * Page 22: "Earth! Water!... Soggy Dirt~!!" * Page 23: "lemme post a vine of this real quick" 'Certainly one of Cube's most cringy comments of all time. * Page 24: '"sylvia is the only member with a separate, for maximum monetization opportunities" * page 25: "See ya next chapter~~" Chapter 2 Before it continued chapter 1's template until page 16, until the update that added Alt- text to first two chapters * Page 1: "The DU is for DUmmies" '"DU" stands for Daily Updates, which basically are the news. * Page 2: '"I'm sure this chatacter won't look super different next time she shows up" 'Talking about the appearance of Heartful Punch being barely recognizeable after the artist change. * Page 3: '"a cycle of violence" * Page 4: "Gwen mantains a solid B on every subject" * Page 5: "Undine is accustomed to just waiting for Sally to say the thing" * Page 6: "They are all getting an F on PE today" * Page 7: "okay but what about bad drama" * Page 8: "Sylvia has a large detailed plan for how she would lead the group but that's okay don't worry about it it's cool" * Page 9: "Typical girl problems" * Page 10: "I'm not running, I'm STERNLY WALKING" * Page 12: "Sylvia about to call up some tabloids" * Page 13: "Sally's watching She Doki Doki'd, I Choky Chokied, a lifetime special" * Page 14: "What is this strange talking device that isn't shaped like a rectangle" 'Refering to the fact that smart phones don't exist in this world. * Page 15: '"Sally is rarin' to go" * Page 16: "But are they truly, truly, TRULYYYYYY" is a reference to the theme song of Jem and the Holograms, "Truly Outrageous" (in the comic Team Alchemical is discusses Team Outrageous). This text was later removed for the presence of The Purple One. * Page 17: "Nah, she's cool" 'Text was later removed by the presence of The Purple One * Page 18: '"at least they aren't boojums" Alchemical Earth calls the shark-like monsters Snarks. In the story The Hunting of the Snark, Boojum are described as more dangerous than Snarks. * Page 19: "She tried to use her fire for jet boots once. Never again." Implying Alchemical Fire once tried to use her powers for jet propulsion, like Iron Man. * Page 20: "hmm" * Page 21 "Best served hot" * Page 22 "Sally's not very creative, and Gwen doesn't care" * Page 23: "She'll accept the ride, but she doesn't have to LIKE it" 'Text removed by the presence of The Purple One * Page 24 on uses chapter 1 template again, effectively silencing the alt-text during Team Alchemical's final moments. Chapter 3 * Continues using chapter 1's template until page 16. * Page 16: '"her" * Page 17: "then her" possibly referring to Alchemical Aether. * Page 18: "'Sup" the return of the jokey alt-text * Page 19: "Lotsa water" * Page 20: "Plan B" * Page 21: "Wait is this a good thing" * Page 22: "It's dangerous to go alone" a reference to the well known Legend of Zelda line. * Page 23: "Water goes here" * Page 24: "Water Pressure, Pushing out on me, pushing out on you" parody lyrics of Queen's "Under Pressure" * Page 25: "a smol and a tol" Highlighting difference in Undine and Heartful Punch's height, while referencing smol (small) and tol (tall) meme. * Page 26: "You can't punch the news, soooo..." Implying HP has a very one-track mind. * Page 27: "How else does one spend an evening?" * Page 28: "oh hey it's those girls" Team Alchemical for those who forgot. * Page 29: "Not really listening" * Page 30: "gonna go tweet about it" The two are being watched by a bird, tweeting is both the noise of birds and the verb associated with the micro-blogging platform Twitter. It's a pun. * Mari Costa Guest Comic: "Surprise is the strongest of the five elements" Team Alchemical is based on classic Greek elements, element of surprise is not considered one of the four. * Psu Guest Comic: "Gwen was incredibly disappointed when this was cancelled" Gwen is well known to be a fan of Heartful Punch whose workout series was the topic of the comic. * Interstitial 3: "hm." Chapter 4 * Page 1: "Dodgy. More like Dogdeye!!" A pun, because they said "dodgy" and "eye guys". * Page 2: "Wait, like that video game fish person...?" A reference to Undyne from the game Undertale. * Title Page: "Let's do this" * Page 4: "Is Snoozy the final boss?" (If anybody understands this reference please feel free to edit) * Page 5: "..." * Page 6: "Daily Ritual" * Page 7: "HP started reading the comic halfway through" * Page 8: "HP is a very cool girl" This alt-text is sarcastic * Page 9: "Where's the Boy's Room-- oh right" Zoe is standing next to the girl's toilets, Future's Promise School for Magical Girls is a (magical) girls-only school. * Page 10: "Take my Undine, please!" (If anybody understands this reference please feel free to edit it as well) * Page 11: "If it's a flower in her eye, does that make it an Iris? HUCKYUCK" Pun, because an iris can be part of one's eye or a type of flower. * Page 12: "I thought her name was FlowerEye" * Page 13: "It's like a revolving door of doofuses" * Page 14: "Did you forget her name already? Did you" Heartful Punch continues to call Undine "Curls" despite hearing her name twice, though HP does use nicknames * Page 15 "It's a turkey sandwich" * Page 16: "So are you gonna eat that, or...?" * Page 17: "This comic brought to you by My Sister" Mary has a sister, who might be into supplements. * Page 18: "hmm." * Page 19: "Finally, it's established" Heartful Punch's name is Kokoro * Page 20: "Those Two Girls x 2 = Those Four Girls?" First time that Vedika, Cassidy, Bud, and Harley have been seen as a group of four rather than as pairs. None of them had been named at this point. * Page 21: "Phew, she got her hair to do the flippy thing again." Tessa's hair was less bouncy in Chapter 3's hospital scene (her "Ariel-style flippybangs" as the artist calls them). * Page 22: "You better not be seeing another pink-haired girl" Heartful Punch and Alchemical Aether both have pink hair and have fought with Undine. * Page 23: "They've both been brooding on that earlier conversation" The one in the hospital. ** Original alt-text was "you could say she's truly sleepless" before it was changed to match the mood betterSleepless Domain TV Tropes Page, Shoo Out the Clowns. ("This page originally had humorous alt text which was later replaced, presumably because it's supposed to be a serious page. (The original alt text was: "you could say she's truly sleepless".)")DevourerOfTime Twitter, Groan (Doesn't confirm text but backs up Tropes' claim, and was liked by Mary Cagle). * Page 24: "She'd have to change her magical girl title, though" Most teams have thematic naming for members and Alchemical Water wouldn't fit. * Page 25: "sigh" * Page 26 "Put on your war paint" Lyric from Fall Out Boy's "The Phoenix" ** Page 15 of Chapter 3 was apparently drawn while listening to a lot of this songMary Cagle's Twitter, Fall Out Boy's The Phoenix. * Page 27: "Thank you for reading Chapter 4" * Interstitial 4: "I feel Shafted" Anemone tilts her head to look back over her shoulder in a way reminiscent of many anime from the studio Shaft. Chapter 5 * Title: "Let's meet some more gals and have alota fun!" * Page 2: "Endless Nerd Works" * Page 3: "The camera guy isn't sure if he should keep filming" * Page 4: "More Mahous More Problems" A reference to the The Notorious B.I.G. song "Mo Money Mo Problems" (mahou translating as magic in Japanese, in this case referring to magical girls) * Page 5: "I sense... losers on the horizon" Team Blitz appears in the next page, Mary is calling those cameo characters from her other comic losers (in a loving way, probably) * Page 6 "Oh boy." Could be in response to The Purple One or to Pop Blitz. Or both. * Page 7: "Get out of this comic, you weirdos" Continuation of page 5's teasing. * Page 8: "a shocking development!" a terrible pun about Pop Blitz' powers * Page 9: "Team Sailor will not be appearing in this comic" Team Sailor is a reference to the the characters from Sailor Moon, characters that Mary cannot use so won't be appearing. ** In one stream, Mary has joked about introducing Team Sailor as a team unrelated to Sailor Moon. * Page 10: "Sensing a pattern" a pattern of Undine's rejections. * Page 11: "Life is an endless quest for your own chumps" Still making fun of Team Blitz, but using Steffi's words. * Page 12: "Go back to your DDR Dimension, ya losers" The so-called dimension the characters come from, Kiwi Blitz, has a lot of stylistic similarities to the game Dance Dance Revolution. Goes back to calling them losers. * Pages 13 and 14 use chapter 1's alt-text template while The Purple One's mocks Undine. * Page 15: "...Is that weirdo gone? Phew, I can talk again." Alt-text refers to itself and its fear of The Purple One * Page 16: "So Shoujo that they have the power to make their names appear in boxes" Shoujo literally translates to Young Women" but in this case refers to the genre of manga which features elements of romance and beauty. * Page 17: "Frost and Flame have an exclusive deal with an appliance company" a joke about their powers being related to kitchen appliances. A joke that became the second interstitial page of this chapter. * Page 18: "Adults must be accompanied by a minor at all times." A turn on the standard rule of unaccompanied minors. * Page 19: "Worst magical girl team ever" Possibly a reference The Simpsons' character Comic Book Guys' catchphrase. * Page 20: "Ah, to be young and in love and fighting constant magical battles" A variation on the common saying, "to be young and in love" * Page 21: "It's short for something" Nico is short for Nicodemus. * Page 22: "Undine's never seen a bat in real life before, but she's pretty sure this one's weird" * Page 23: "Also! Did you happen to spot a shiny Zubat around here!?" In the Pokemon series Zubat are a bat like monster, and like all pokemon they come in shiny versions. * Page 24: "It's not the same! I have a GIANT RIBBON!" Undine is probably referring to the magical girl powers rather than the costume. ** Might not intentional, but without context the line applies to the changes to Undine's costume after her near death experience. * Page 25: "Pushing down on Me, Pushing down on You~ No one asks for" The second reference to Queen's "Under Pressure" by the Alt-Text. * Page 26: "Rats Off To Ya!" Play on the saying "Hats off to --" * Page 27: "Oh, so it wasn't short for Nicotine or Nico Nico Douga?" Again, Nico is short for Nicodemus not the addictive alkaloid or the Japanese video sharing site now known as Niconico. * Page 28: "The real monster was the common cold all along" Undine is concerned Mark could catch a cold after saving him from a giant monster. * Page 29: "His bologna sandwich was also totally ruined" Along with his book * Page 30: "Undies! When did you take those levels in Sass!" Calling Mark a kid is about the sassiest thing Undine has done by this point, taking levels in different classes is a general RPG element. * Page 31: "Nicodemus is bored" * Page 32: "Is Mark short for Marcodemus" Nico is short for Nicodemus. * Page 33: "Yes, Sylvia gave Undine a signed poster of herself at one point" * Interstitial 5: "She's just mad the Goopy has a similar color scheme to her" That color being purple. * Interstitial 6: "They both live with their parents still, don't be fooled" Chapter 6 * Page 1: "Off to a real fun start with chapter 6 over here" * Page 2 is the first page to have nothing, not even the chapter and page numbers. This is in response to The Purple One's voice being heard in the comic. * Title: "In this dark magical world, young people must use CD players instead of iPods." Pop Blitz can be seen holding a CD player. ** Tessa's smartphone on page 3 of chapter 1 was turned into a watch to confirm the lower level of technology. * Page 4: "No, but seriously, gonna need an answer on that vision thing" Zoe is questioned about her eye and her abilities. * Page 5: "This is a very specialized new power" Undine's Awkwardness Aura. * Page 6: "Scratching out my theory that the girls all die when they turn 18" A theory disporven by Zoe's Sister. * Page 7: "Man someone should tell Sally what a jerk she is" * Page 8: "These girls are DROWNING me in ellipses" There are 12 ellipses on a ten panel page. * Page 9: "Boys? Never heard of 'em" Bud mentions Outrageous Lime's boyfriend, in a comic with almost no male characters. * Page 10: "We meet again once more, at the loser bench" 'It's the same bench they ate at in chapter 5. * Page 11: '"She's been thinkin' about it." A more serious alt-text for a more serious comic. * Page 12: "Do you know any strong people? Anyone good at fighting? No?" Hinting at Undine and HP's inevitable team up. * Page 13: "Whoa whoa, stay out of Undine's bubble! WATER PUNS!" 'HP jumps in and out of Undine's personal space. * Page 14: '"She thinks Water Punch is way better though" Harley's opinion on Bud's couple name choices (the other being Heartful Wave). * Page 15: "A dark, unforgiving world in which magical girls have to go to school all week" It's revealed that Future's Promise School for Magical Girls has no weekends * Page 16: "She's truly Outrageous!" The appearance of Outrageous Lime prompts a second reference to the theme song of Jem and the Holograms, "Truly Outrageous". * Page 17: "Me either tbh, who cares" on the identities of Team Forte * Page 18: "A dark, unforgiving world in which Steffi isn't particularly memorable" In Kiwi Blitz, Steffi is an infamous superhero, while in Sleepless Domain she's only one of three pink-haired superheroes among a rainbow of others. * Page 19: "maybe a little okay today" * Page 20: "It just happens sometimes" 'crying * Page 21: '"Hello darkness, my old friend" The opening line from Simon & Garfunkel's "The Sound of Silence". Undine's dream begins in darkness. * Page 22: "I've come to talk with you again" 'The following line from "The Sound of Silence". Undine sees The Woman in White again. * Page 23: '"Because a vision softly creeping" Third line of "Sound of Silence". The woman in White approaches Undine. * Page 24 "Left its seeds while I was sleeping" 'Fourth line of "Sound of Silence". Undine wakes up from her dream. * Crystal Kan Guest Comic: '"Nothing's like before" 'The line is from Utada's song "Simple and Clean" the written for the international release of Kingdom Hearts (which the comic references). * Sketcheddy Guest Comic: '"I promise they have names and they'll get 'em when they've EARNED THEM" Implying Bud and Harley (who hadn't been named at that point) haven't done anything in the comics to deserve being named characters. * Page 25 "Back to reality" Tessa has to wake up early for normal school, the line could be a reference to many things including Eminem's "Lose Yourself". * Page 26 "So boys DO exist!" A reference to page 9's alt-text. * Page 27 "Junior Student Council never implemented a single policy" 'Possibly a reference to absurdly powerful anime student councils. * Page 28: '"Stayin' positive, relatively" * Page 29: "Some might call it a lie of omission" Tessa technically left the flyer behind, and technically it was still there before she took it. * Page 30: "That's right, kid, get out of here so I don't have to draw your plaid anymore" 'Apparently Will's plaid shirt was not easy to draw. * Page 31: '"Oh good, she's making friends!" sarcasm * Page 32: "Woops I tripped and fell into my own comic, such a klutz" The Alt-text must look like somebody in Miss Cable's class. * Interstitial: "yo new hair who dis" A reference to "New phone, who dis", a line one would send in response to a number not in their contacts. Chapter 7 * Page 1: "Window seats are for main character only" In a lot of Japanese media main characters are put at window seats (so the artists can draw a blue sky instead of other students), Tessa is no longer the main character and therefore doesn't get a window seat. * Page 2: "Where did that girl go??? There's just a shrubbery here now" Rue's head looks exactly like a bush when she's face-down on her desk. * Page 3: "It's called SLEEPLESS DOMAIN! You're all doing it wrong!" Taking the comic's title literally, Undine and Heartful Punch shouldn't be getting any sleep, let along good ones. * Page 4: "HP might just be a large dog in disguise" 'Referring to Heartful Punch's overly friendly personality. * Title: '"This MIGHT not depict events which literally occur in the chapter" Unfortunately no boxing match occurred in chapter 7. * Page 6: "We call it Mgptc *spit flies out of mouth* for short" Magical Girl Power Training Club works better as an initialism than an actual acronym. * Page 7: "Yoroshiku and such" 'Yoroshiku onegaishimasu is the standard "It's nice to to meet you" phrase in Japanese. * Page 8: '"HP thinks that Gabby is Very Cool." * Page 9: "Just normal, buff as hell girls" continuation of HP's thoughts on working out * Page 10: "First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll over and give up" 'In "X Gon Give it to Ya" by DMX the lyrics don't include "over and give up" * Page 11: '"Is this still about working out" 'HP's advice also applies more broadly to life (and monster fighting). * Page 12: '"Finally, another character death" Vedika and Cassidy joke about the sacrifice Harley's making by training with Bud. * Page 13: "What a showoff" 'on Heartful Punch's full page transformation sequence. * Page 14: '"Only one full transformation sequence per customer!!!" Undine's was page 26 of Chapter 4, so this chapter's is only two panels. * Page 15: "She mostly rolls support" In video games there are often types of characters that provide support (healing, buffs, debuffs) rather than damaging the enemies. * Page 16: "Like a water gun fight where one bully has stolen all the guns" 'Because Heartful Punch can only dodge while Undine attacks. * Page 17: '"Panel 6: HP's dramatic character death scene" 'Her overreaction to being hit with water fulfills page 12's promise. * Page 18: '"Yea, Undine, lightly splash her with water! That'll teach her!" Undine's powers don't really back up her claim that she's "not here to play around" * Page 19: "HP, master of punches and also arbitrary game mechanics" 'She brings up the concept of points but doesn't apply any significance to them, * Page 20: '"You were a worthy opponent... but now you must die!" * Page 21: "Don't do a hit!!!" A line from Griffin McElroy's Youtube series Peacecraft. * Page 22: "the shadowy elephant in the room" shadow is added to a common saying to reference The Purple One * Page 23: "Gettin' it out there" * Page 24: "HP? More like TP." 'HP is short for Heartful Punch and TP is short for Toilet Paper-kun. * Page 25: '"Toilet Paper-kun is very mad about how much of this page he's spending out of frame" Kun is a japanese honorific, signifying the toilet paper is a character. * Page 26: "I usually just eat a bunch of peanut butter or something" to feel better, instead of beating up monsters. * Page 27: "Welcome to my primary color hellscape" 'he city's barrier is red, yellow, blue and incredibly gaudy. * Page 28: '"Undine is an expert blooper" * Page 29: "what a showoff" Heartful Punch's big action sequence jumping off the roof. * Page 30: "I dunno, that looks more like a blorple if you ask me." * Page 31: "yo it looks way cooler in the animated version" Mary often talks about seeing animation of scenes in her head, anime is also the ultimate dream for Sleepless Domain. * Page 32: "These two may be Incredibly Lame, but they're surprisingly hardy" The silly looking monsters that Undine can't manage to crush with her water pressure. * Page 33: "Undine really needs to learn to make ice. It's way easier to draw." * Page 34: "It might not have been a proper blooping, but it still got the job done." * Interstitial 1: "Finally, answering the important questions!" sarcastic, depending on the importance you place on hairstyles. * Interstitial 2: "See you next chapter! I mean, not this girl. She's not in it." 'Anemone only appears in interstitial pages Chapter 8 * Page 1: '"Farewell, Lego Playroom Hellscape" The gaudy barrier comes down for the night. * Page 2: "Talkin' 'bout those Kokoro Feelings" 'Kokoro is Heartful Punch, also translates to "Heart" * Page 3: '"No escape... from friendship!!!" * Title Page: "original AU do not steal" Drawing Undine and Heartful Punch as caped superheros implies an Alternate Universe were that is true, "Original Character do not steal" is a cliche saying used by amateur artists to protect their intellectual property. * Page 5: "Tessa's last name is Quinn. Just in case that was confusing!" 'Rue calls Tessa by her surname in the comic. * Page 6: "'Rue needs someone who can handle themselves against the CHUDs" * Page 7: "Now she doesn't have to pretend upon Undine a third time" * Page 8: "HP continues to be very concerned about whether strangers like her." * Page 9: "She can create 2d10 sparkles as a passive trait" * Page 10: "She decided that Water Punch is better." * Page 11: "Your manager can't tell you what to do, she's not your real mom." * Page 12: "Harley is very made about the amount of screen time on this page." * Page 13: "Sorry, I was just SUPER bored by your conversation." * Page 14: "Welcome to The Author Still Complaining About Her High School Lunch Years Later" * Page 15: "Bud's life goal is to dress as loudly as possible without using bright colors." * Page 16: "My hand hurts from rendering all this water. I HOPE YOU APPRECIATE HOW I'VE SUFFERED, UNDINE." * Page 17: "It's like an anti-bubble, because it's a circle of water in air? An elbbub." * Page 18: "Welp I guess we'll never find out who that was *shrug emoji*" * Page 19: "HP doesn't think about the weather much. It's relatively unpunchable." * Guest Comic- Rennie Kingsley: "Everyone's favorite character: Scarfy Heartsman" * Page 20: "These randos should know better than to sleep in Sleepless Domain" * Happy Halloween!: "This is honestly far less spooky than the next actual page." References Category:Meta